The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Penstemon, given the name, ‘Strawberry Taffy’. Penstemon is in the family Scrophulariaceae. This plant originated from an open pollinated cross using Penstemon ‘Raspberry Flair’, an unpatented plant, as the seed parent. This cultivar was selected for its compact growing habit, large flowers in dense clusters, long flowering time, vigor, and clean attractive look. It is an ideal plant for a sunny border in full sun.
Compared to the seed parent, Penstemon ‘Raspberry Flair’, an unpatented plant, the new cultivar has much longer bloom time, longer inflorescences, more stems from the crown, and a more spreading habit.
Compared to Penstemon ‘Pheni Magna’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 17,987), the new cultivar has a more compact habit and flowers that are a darker red tone and have a dark ring at the top of the white eye, rather than no dark ring. The new cultivar does not require pinching to branch.
Penstemon ‘Strawberry Taffy’ is uniquely distinguished by its:                1. large purple red flowers with white throats with a deep purple red ring at the top of the throat;        2. dense flower clusters;        3. long bloom time;        4. compact, upright, well branched habit, with multiple crown from the base;        5. clean-looking, deep green, attractive foliage; and        6. excellent vigor.        
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (cuttings and micropropagation). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by cuttings and micropropagation using terminal and lateral shoots as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.